There is a need for a garment hanger which is adjustable so that the same number of garments may be hung on a rack regardless of the thickness of the material from which the garments are made. Further, there is a need for an adjustable garment hanger which will prevent hangers from being squashed together whereby the number of garments on one rack can differ from the number of garments on a identical rack.
When a garment has just been manufactured and pressed, it is important that they not bump each other when placed on a rack. Also, new garments should not be squashed when shipped to a store room or display room if wrinkling is to be avoided.
The broad concept of a hanger constructed to prevent overcrowding is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,724. In that patent there is taught the concept of providing a spacer having only one operative position wherein it contacts the hook on the next adjacent hanger.